Blood Red Witch Hunt
by bucktooth22
Summary: Red and her werewolf Rolf are witch hunters. Hunted by the authorities and hated by the townsfolk, they are outcasts who mean to rid the world of the taint of Dark Witches.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Blood Red Witch Hunt

Summary: Red and her werewolf Rolf are witch hunters. Hunted by the authorities and hated by the townsfolk, they are outcasts who mean to rid the world of the taint of Dark Witches.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Grimm stories.

* * *

Red had never been a particularly normal girl. There were many rules she broke and none she didn't enjoy breaking. Staying out on a wolf night was the first rule she ever broke for him and that was at the age of 10. The werewolf that plagued her village had always been a bit of a mystery and Red made it her mission to solve that mystery. She told her parents that she was staying with her friend Rebecca and then she hid in a basket near the sacrificial alter. The villagers had set up a stone slab to tie offerings for the wolf so that it would leave the villagers in peace. She watched carefully as a ruby red wolf stalked up to the goat tied there. It sniffed and nuzzled the petrified creature and as it raised its paw Red let out a gasp. Its massive clawed appendage came down on the rope and freed the animal. It ran off as fast as its little legs could carry it. The wolf looked around with its emerald eyes, sniffed the air and then stalked off the direction of Red. She tried not to make noise but she was too interested as she watched it move closer. It reached the basket she was carefully hidden in and pushed off the top with its nose. It looked down at her curiously before tipping the basket over and causing Red to tumble out in a very undignified heap. The wolf sniffed her and then nuzzled its nose against her and licked her hands before departing for the woods in a calm manner. Red never dared to tell her parents what happened that night; it was forbidden to stay out on a wolf night.

She never really fit in with her family. They were all brunettes with blue eyes and she, the outcast of the family, was a blond with brown eyes. She never felt normal so she turned to rule breaking to fill the void of love she lacked in her day to day life. Thievery, lying, disrespecting authority, staying out past curfew, wearing red, and vandalism were a few of her misdeeds. The second night she stayed out on a wolf night was in her teens, 18 to be exact. The wolf was bigger, faster, stronger and more beautiful the second time she saw him. His emerald eyes glittered as they looked around for any possible threats. She watched as muscles moved under thick skin and red fur. His blazing red fur had not dulled in the least since she last laid eyes on the beast. His mouth was open and his tongue lulled through his pearly white daggers of teeth. His paws padded along towards the sheep tied up at the stone alter and his claws clicked along the rock. As he reached the stupid sheep he sniffed it and rubbed his face against it. He licked its face and then with a single slash of his paw the rope was cut and the sheep was free. From her vantage point she had a perfect view of the hunters that intended to kill the wolf. Three hunters had shown up looking for a kill and upon hearing about the wolf intended to make it their next target. Red watched as they prepared silver tipped arrows and silver daggers and mount the balcony to the church. She had hoped that seeing the wolf free its intended victim they would let it be. The freed sheep did not deter them from their hunt in the least and with a malicious smile the first one raised its crossbow. With a yell of protest Red emerged from her hiding spot and ran at the wolf. She intended to either scare it away or protect it with her body. It wasn't much, she had a lean frame but she was hoping that the wind would fan out her red cloak enough to hide the wolf from view long enough for it to get away. She heard cursing from the hunters and a snarl from the wolf but it didn't move.

"Run you stupid wolf! They're trying to kill you!" Red hissed at the wolf. It sniffed the air a few times much to Red's displeasure before its attention turned to the hunters. They cursed again and began firing at the couple. Red yelped in surprise at the sudden barrage of ammunition being fired at her. The wolf snarled and grabbed the red cloak into its teeth. It tugged her a few times until the two were running for the woods together. Red was running as fast as she could and the wolf stayed next to her instead of running ahead or going back to finish off the hunters. When Red couldn't run another step she fell to her knees trying in vain to catch her breath. Her light blue dress was ripped and stained. It had once been nice, with short sleeves and a loose skirt that went to just above her knees. It hugged her waist and chest to show off her well formed bust. She looked around to see where the damned wolf had gotten off to and it was sitting next to her calmly watching her. "What?" She snapped. She saw a flash of amusement in its eyes but it didn't move. They heard hoof beats in the distance and the wolf was alert instantly. It tried to nudge Red on but she refused to go any farther. It looked distressed for a moment with its ears pressed flat back against its head before it seemed to come to a decision. With some effort in both parts Red was hefted onto the wolf's back. He ran on with Red on his back riding him like a horse. No one would ever, in their wildest dreams think of riding a werewolf. There were tame werewolves but even then it was not something considered remotely safe. Red ran her fingers through the soft fur and took in the scent of the wolf. It smelt like woods and rain and a warm fire and fresh dirt and tree sap. He ran till he got to a very large burrow in the ground. Red got off and followed him inside. When they got past the entry hall made of dirt and caked mud it was nice. It was like a house for any normal human. The wolf, looking very large in such small confines sat in a corner and watched her. She looked around, marveling at the things all around her filling this house and making it a home. She turned back to the wolf sitting in the corner.

"You live here?" She questioned. It just sat there watching her and she let out a sigh. She sat down in one of the chairs and watched the entrance, waiting to be fund. "It's a nice house." She said after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"I have worked hard to make it a home." Came a masculine voice. Red turned around and gaped at the sight. Neither man nor beast, he was a creation more beautiful than either. He had the same flame red hair on his head. His round green eyes watched her carefully. He had a red tail poking out behind him and two red hears sitting atop his head nestled in his frock of hair. He was tan and muscled. His chest was bare but his legs were covered in simple pants. He was the most handsome man Red had ever seen in her entire life. "I was raised by my father." He said pointing at one of the pictures. His voice was deep and gravely and Red wanted to hear more. He stayed tucked in his little corner.

"Was he a kind man?" She asked as she studied the picture and then the man in the corner. She noted a few similarities. The man in the photo had the same rose red hair and similar facial features.

"Mot particularly no." He responded in a small voice. "That's my mother." He said pointing at another picture. Red looked at the picture and smiled. The photo was of a wolf, she had green eyes and she was lying with a baby boy who sported a tail and ears.

"So you're not a normal werewolf." She said pointing at the picture.

"Normal is a relative term." He responded carefully.

"Do you think they'll find us?" She asked turning to the door again.

"They shouldn't be able to find this place." He responded.

"Was she nice? Your mother?" Red was trying to be polite but curiosity was overcoming her manners.

"For the most part." He responded. Red was suddenly struck by the absurd notion that she did not know his name.

"My name's Red." She said moving over to him and sticking out her hand.

"I'm Rolf." He responded staring at her hand as if it might bite him.

"Why are you different from other werewolves?" Red asked taking her hand back.

"My father was a werewolf my mother was a regular wolf. I was born a half-breed, not fully man but not fully wolf I could be neither. When my father brought me into town the villagers feared me. They tried to kill me but I survived. I found my way to a witch and she cursed me. So that I would change into a wolf. She used my mother's blood to perform the curse, killing her. She kept the pelt as a carpet. That full moon I killed the witch. She was stupid and made me immune to spells and mortal weapons." Rolf responded.

"Do you remember when I was little and you saw me on wolf night?" Red asked. She had sworn never to speak of it but she had to know. He looked at her with confusion.

"Of course I remember. I marked you." He said watching her as she stared at him with wide eyed wonder.

"You marked me?" Red asked incredulously. "What does that mean?"

"Don't you remember?" Rolf asked frowning.

"You licked my hands." She said curiously studying her hands for a mark.

"Yes." Rolf said seeming relieved.

"That marked me?" She asked staring at him and her hands.

"It's a wolf's way of marking his territory. Nuzzling puts your scent on something, making it yours. Nuzzling means if you touch my things I will hurt you. Licking means this is mine and if you even so much as look at this in a way I don't like I will not hesitate to kill you." He said.

"You licked me." She said staring at her hands. She had no idea such a threatening message had been stuck to her hands all these years. "You'd kill over me?" She asked.

"Without hesitation." He responded instantly.

"Why?" She asked incredulously.

"Because I made you my territory that night." He said as if she didn't understand it.

"No I mean why me?" She clarified. He stared at her carefully taking her in with his eyes. He was studying her, memorizing her. She felt scandalized and vulnerable. She felt as if he were staring into her very soul, as if she were standing before him naked.

"You must be hungry." He said after a long silence of him staring unabashedly at her. She supposed that he should be allowed to stare all he wanted because he had claimed her as his property. Red had been told ever since she was a little girl that men are in charge and women are to be submissive. That was a rule she was very happy to break. "Come I will prepare something." He said as he moved to start a fire.

"No!" She barked. He stopped moving and stared at her with wide eyes. She glared back into his eyes and thought she detected fear but she brushed the thought off. "Don't tell me what to do." She growled. He simply stared at her but as she looked closer it wasn't her he was staring at. Slowly she turned around to find three burly looking hunters.

"Look what we have here." The leader said with a malicious grin.

"Can we keep the girl?" One of this two cronies asked staring at her.

"Yeah boss, can we keep her? She's made a great pet." Said the other smiling down at her.

"A fun toy." Nodded the first.

"Yes. Keep her as a reward for this hunt. We caught ourselves a very fine pelt with this one boys." He said triumphantly as he glowered down at Rolf. The two cronies each grabbed one of her wrists and pushed her against the wall. She heard the clatter of picture frames being knocked down but it was drown out by a massive snarl that sounded from Rolf the moment they touched Red. She coughed and struggled to remain conscious after they slammed her against the wall. Her head banged something hard and she reflected ruefully that it was most likely a rock. Her chest heaved for oxygen when it was pushed out of her with a huff at the impact.

"Without hesitation." She heard Rolf snarl before all she could see was a flash of red and two streaks of flaming green. She saw blood splatter the walls and it matched the fur of the wolf as it tore out their throats and gnawed on their arms.

"Rolf?" She asked timidly as she stared wide eyed at the wolf standing amid a mass pool of blood and three cooling bodies. She gasped as angry green eyes flashed to her. She didn't realize she had been standing but as she fell to her knees she felt strong arms around her. All she could see was blackness. She could feel was pain as glass fragments pierced her knees. She could smell earth and she could feel warmth emanating from two strong arms around her. There was one holding her around her waist and another cradling her head. She was suddenly bombarded by the calls of her name. She felt like she had been lost but everything started to come back into focus and the darkness was receding. She saw two worried green eyes watching her carefully. She saw a perfectly constructed tan face, its features set with worry.

"Get off. I'm fine." She growled shoving him away. She tried to get up but felt dizzy. She reached out for a wall or a table but her hand connected with the hard warmth of Rolf's chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked his tone thick with grief.

"I've had worse." She said ruefully as she took inventory and inspected herself. She would have bruises on her wrists. She had cuts and glass imbedded in her knees. "I'll be fine." She assured herself.

"Did I...frighten you?" He asked hesitantly. She looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Why on earth would you frighten me?" She asked with a small laugh. He looked immensely confused.

"You fainted." He said with furrowed brow as he tried to untangle the mess of confusion muddling his brain.

"I passed out." She corrected. "I hit the back of my head." She said turning around to see a rock near the ceiling with blood on it. She reached back to see if her head was bleeding and it was.

"Why don't you sit down and I will clean these injuries up for you." He said carefully so as not to sound demanding. She sighed and plopped down in a chair. He scurried off to get the first aid kit then returned and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Don't look up my skirt." She said with a teasing smile. The look on his face said he took offense to such an accusation. "Just teasing." She said with a wink as she reached over and touched one of his ears gently. They were pointed back and lay flat against his skull. At her touch it shot forward, into her hand. She smiled as he frowned at his ear's easy reaction to her. He began using tweezers to pick out the glass shards in her knees. She began running her fingers experimentally through his hair. It was as soft as his fur and she decided that she could easily become addicted. He began cleaning the blood away and she hissed at the sting of alcohol and gripped his hair firmly.

"That hurts." He commented.

"Well I'm in pain too so get over it." She snarled through clenched teeth.

"Think about something pleasant." He said sympathetically. Her first thought went to the soft feel of his fur under her fingers. That thought brought a blush to her face so she tried to think of something else pleasant. She thought about her daily life. Some boys had thrown rock at her the other day. She had come home with injuries all over but her parents didn't care. No one cared.

"Such as?" She asked sharply as he began wrapping the first knee is bandages.

"Something happy. The boy who has a crush in you or the misfortune of someone to dislike." He said amiably as he began on the next knee. Her grip loosened slightly but only for the moment. He sighed in relief but was once again tense as he began using alcohol on her knee. He gripped his blood red locks as if she would die if she let go. It was her lifeline, her tether, if she let go she felt like she may float away.

"Nothing like that ever happens to me." She responded tensely. They spent the rest of the time in silence as he finished up her second knee and moved to stand behind her to inspect the back of her head. Her good had fallen down to reveal her blond hair, some of it stained red with blood. He found the injury and cleaned it up before he was caught with the odd question of how to bandage it. He sighed; he would simply have to leave it.

"Do you wish to return to the village?" He asked as he stared at the fire.

"No." She answered instantly. "No hesitation." She said with a small giggle. Rolf turned back to her and stared at her.

"You surprise me every chance you get." He said simply.

"I try." She said smiling and getting up. She wobbled slightly but gained her balance on her injured knees. She let out a wide yawn but tried to stifle it.

"You are tired." Rolf stated. Red was about to lie and say that she wasn't but he continued. "You need rest. I will show you the bed." He said moving to a door in the wall. He pushed it open to reveal a beautiful bedroom with a comfortable looking bed. It was all very quaint and Red felt a small smile inhibit her face. She turned her warm smile to Rolf who stood in the doorway.

"Thank you." She said. She hoped he understood that she was thanking him for everything. He nodded and left. She sighed as she lay down on the comfortable little bed and was quickly overtaken by dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Blood Red Witch Hunt**

**Summary: Red and her werewolf Rolf are witch hunters. Hunted by the authorities and hated by the townsfolk, they are outcasts who mean to rid the world of the taint of Dark Witches.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Grimm stories.**

**Beast Lover: it is a romance but I wanted to focus more on the action.**

Red sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She hoped it was all a dream but she also hoped that she had in fact escaped the town she grew up in. She related that town with pain and always thought of it as hell. She looked around and was insanely bombarded with sunshine. She got up and rubbed the last of the sleep out of her eyes as she shuffled over to the door. She pushed her crazed mop of hair down and tried to flatten the wrinkles out of her dress slightly before she pushed open the door. She was greeted by the serene picture of a teenage boy with red hair, red ears, and a red tail sleeping on a couch in front of the fire. She felt the whisper of a smile cross her face and she moved over to the little kitchen to make breakfast. She may have rebelled on the submission but the lessons in cooking and cleaning she was forced to absorb. She found some food and began preparing it. By the time she was done she had cooked eggs enough for the both of them. She smiled at the perfect way they turned out and was about to rouse Rolf when she turned around. She gasped and found him standing directly behind her watching her intently.

"Breakfast." He stated simply. She nodded. "I see." He said as he stared at the plate of eggs.

"Stop that." Red demanded. Rolf turned to her with a confused frown. What had he done now?

"What?" He asked tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. Red repressed the urge to tell him that he looked adorable with his hair ruffled his head cocked to the side. She nearly smiled at the confusion clearly present on his face. She could feel the warmth radiating from his shirtless torso.

"Being so cryptic and ominous." Red said snapping out of her musings as she turned back to the eggs. She piled some on a plate and pushed it into his hands along with a fork and knife.

"My apologies." He responded in the ever present monotone. He sat down on the couch and began eating slowly as if not accustomed to using a knife and fork. She thought to herself, maybe he wasn't used to using them. She shook her head to brush the thought away and prepared a plate for herself.

"So what do you do out here all alone?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Hunt." He responded with his mouth full of egg.

"All the time?" Red asked incredulously.

"I'm a witch hunter." He responded with his deep voice that made everything sound grave.

"How is that?" Red asked curiously.

"It's fulfilling." He responded insanely as if it was something he had been told to say when asked such a question.

"How is it really?" She asked watching him eat.

"Its hard work but I just hope that if I rid the world of witches and Dark Magic the townsfolk will come to trust me." He responded with a small hint of sadness tinting his features before he went back to his masked expression.

"Trust is not something people give easily." Red commented wisely. Rolf nodded.

"It is something that must be earned." Rolf said with a sigh.

"That's not what I meant." Red said rolling her eyes at his naive nature. "The people who live in town do not trust anyone, not even each other. They are suspicious, superstitious and malicious. They are cruel and vindictive." Red said angrily.

"I see." He said thoughtfully. "They are not the kind people I believed them to be." He said quietly. Red felt guilty, she had just crushed his dream but it was better than to let him work in the hopes of being one of them.

"Sometimes i wonder if they're people at all." Red remarked distainfully.

"People say the same about me." Rolf said sadly. He got up and took his plate to wash it.

"You're more of a human being than all of them put together." Red snapped back. "in any case, it doesn't do to dwell on things that dont concern us." She said as Rolf nodded slowly. "Are you working on any hunts currently?"

"There have been rumors of a gathering. They are planning something big. There are also rumors in town of someone using magic. Someone curing people of ailments." Rolf said calmly.

"If they're curing people then why are you looking into it?" Red asked as she finished off her food.

"It is upsetting the townspeople." Rolf said as if it were obvious.

"I can help." Red said happily. "I can go into town, do some digging, find out what's going on. I'll do that while you look into the gathering thing."

"I dont think thats -" Rolf tried to disagree but the look on Red's face said she wasn't changing ner mind. Rolf sighed and consented.


End file.
